Judiciary of Kazulia
The Judiciary of Kazulia comprises judges who sit in federal courts and courts of the States and Territories of Kazulia. The Federal Constitutional Court sits at the apex of the Kazulian court system as the ultimate court of appeal on matters of both federal and State law. Under the Federal Constitution, federal judicial power is vested in the Federal Constitutional Court and such other federal courts as may be created by the federal assembly. These courts include the local, provincial and federal courts. The Chief Justice of the Federal Constitutional Court is the head of the judiciary and assisted in his administrative duties by the Judiciary Administrator. Courts The courts are characterised by being specialist, regional, and hierarchically integrated at the federal level. These are the types of courts present within the judicial system of Kazulia. * Common Court, dealing with most civil and criminal cases * Administrative Court, dealing with most government administrative cases * Labour Court, dealing with the mediation of the relationship between employer, employees and trade unions. * Constitutional Court, dealing with judicial and constitutional review. In accordance with the federal constitution, the Federal Constitutional Court is the only judicial court within Kazulia capable of declaring an act of the federal government invalid. Although, the Federal Commons Court is second highest court in Kazulia, the Federal Constitutional Court stands as a "Court of Last Resort". ''Each province of Kazulia has its own constitutional court as each province can be identified as a state with its own constitution. These courts are independent of any government body. '''Special Courts and Tribunals' There are also a number of special courts, which will hear a narrower set of cases, as set down by legislation. Some of these courts are operated as divisions within courts * Land Court (Landrett) * Market Rectification Court (Markedsrettingsdomstol) * Defence Court (Forsvarsrett) * Cultural and Religious Court (Kultur- og Religionsdomstol) A number of tribunals are also very similar to special courts in the way they operate: * Tribunal for Utilities * Tribunal for Traffic Injuries * Tribunal for Housing Federal Court The Federal Constitutional Court (Føderale Forfatningsdomstol) is the supreme court within Kazulia, conceptualised underneath the Federal Constitution. The sole task of the court is to review judicial processes and could declare any provincial or federal legislation/decision unconstitutional, thus rendering it ineffective. The Constitutional Court does not serve as a supreme appellant court as this responsibility in vested within the Federal Court of Appeals. The Federal Constitutional Court, due to its powers as pronounced within the federal constitution, is considered to be one of the most powerful national courts within the world, with others coming from nations such as Dorvik, Hutori and Zardugal. Officers of the Court Judges The Judicial Nominations Committee nominates judges for appointment, who are officially appointed by the Council of Ministers. Lay Judge In the district courts of kazulia, lay judges sit alongside professional judges in mixed courts in most cases.In the courts of appeal, criminal cases where the maximum penalty is less than six years are tried by a panel consisting of three professional judges and four lay judge